


Snowy Season - A Cassunzel Fic!

by Iyrilith



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyrilith/pseuds/Iyrilith
Summary: My Submission for Cassunzel Gift Exchange 2020!
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cassunzel Gift Exchange 2020





	Snowy Season - A Cassunzel Fic!

**Author's Note:**

> (Prelude – Thanks so much for participating in the Winter Gift Exchange! I’m so glad I got to write this for you, and I hope you like it as much as I did writing it! I was looking at two prompts, depicting a home-life Cassunzel, and since I couldn’t decide which to go with, I went with both of them! Again, I hope you enjoy, and Happy Holidays! Lots of love, your not-so-secret gifter <3 )

Story One - Sweaters

“Rapunzel, what are you doing??” The raven-haired woman’s voice rang out, as she opened the door, entering the room. Rapunzel, to herself at least, thought it was rather obvious what she was doing, as she painted the sweater, hand brushing back and forth with red paint, before doing the same with green. “I’m making it uglier, Cass!” She exclaimed, her other hand holding up a nest of tinsel, the decoration uncomfortably shiny, and absolutely garish to look at, Cassandra would admit.

She had been roped into participating in this year’s ‘ugly sweater contest’, of course made up by Rapunzel herself, and she was currently wearing her own ‘entry’, again made by Rapunzel. And Cassandra instantly thought it was a terrible idea, as the blonde turned around with a big, goofy grin on her face. “You’re my only competition this year, Cass! That sweater looks great! Well, ugly great. You know what I mean!” The princess laughed, putting down her brush for a moment to approach Cass. “You made it for me, Raps.” Came her own retort, to which she earned another, softer laugh. “I know, and that’s why this one needs to be better! Now shoo! You can’t see it until it’s ready!”  
As she was shoved out of the room, the bell on her shoulder dinging in protest as she moved so quickly, Cassandra turned, walking out into the common room, and taking a seat. This was going to be a long party.

\---------------------

Story Two - A Very Big Winter

Cassandra had travelled a lot, in the year she had been away from Corona, and from Rapunzel. She had been in huge forests, stood on giant mountains, and been in deserts so hot she didn’t know how she had survived. But one place that always stuck with her was Arendelle. The ‘winter kingdom’, as it was known, truly had lived up to its name while she had been there, and Cassandra had enjoyed being there very much, if only to see how cold a winter really could be. Upon finally returning to Corona, the woman had expected such experiences to be only memories, the sunnier kingdom never having experienced a winter anything close to those that struck Arendelle, with or without the once-Queen Elsa involved.  
So when the largest winter to ever hit Corona struck, she was surprised, but not wholly unprepared. Rapunzel, on the other hand, who had barely even explored Corona, was shocked beyond measure. It was like she had never seen snow before, Cassandra remarked, as the princess wandered the courtyard, covered head to toe in warm clothes, and grasping a hot mug in one of her oversized mitts. “Wow! Look at all this snow, Cass! Think it could bury us?” She laughed, bounding forward into the snow like a young child.  
“Maybe it could, Raps. Reminds me of Arendelle.” The woman responded, clutching her own mug with both hands, thankfully in correctly sized mitts. That sentence seemed to spark Rapunzel, who turned, raising a blonde brow as she approached Cassandra. “Oh? You’ve never told me what Arendelle was like, Cass. Was it like this all the time?”

“Not all the time, but there was snow like this.” Cassandra replied, nodding as she examined the snowfall behind the other woman. “And the King and Queen.. They really were the nicest people.” She continued, words holding Rapunzel’s attention. “The Queen’s sister, the old Queen, would create these beautiful ice sculptures, and ice everywhere... It was beautiful.” Her story seemed to bring more light to Rapunzel’s eyes, and Cass couldn’t help but ending it sappy. “But it wasn’t as beautiful as you, Raps.” She spoke, before, suddenly, Cass was silenced with a kiss.  
Maybe the snowfall in Corona was better than Arendelle.


End file.
